Unchained Melody
by LadyGryffindorofIthilien
Summary: AU. Set in Harry's sixth year. Not canon compliant. A couple of OC's. Disregards Chamber of Secrets completely. What happens when the Malfoy's switch sides due to a prophecy that puts their family at risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my original characters. Everything else belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter1 **

_**Collision**_

_**Prologue**_

Lucius Malfoy was not a betting man, but if he had been he never would have bet against the Dark Lord, not considering everything he had seen, so when his father pledged him before he could really make up his mind he followed. He saw no other way of survival, and having grown up with those ideals he went in blind. Contrary to popular believe, neither he or his wife were really pureblood elitists but by the time he realized it, it was too late to leave without getting them both killed and when Narcissa discovered she was pregnant, with twins no less, it changed everything.

Then life decided to present them with a reprieve, although short lived, the night that the Potter boy somehow killed the Dark Lord, but although Lucius did not know the details , he knew that the Dark Lord had taken measures to ensure his survival and would return.

Lucius was not a betting man, and although he knew the Dark Lord was mad, he also did not trust Dumbledore.

The prophecy that got the Potter's killed was not the only prophecy made, there was another of twin children that would have power beyond what anyone had seen and they would play a role in the coming conflict, whether they would side with the dark lord or the chosen one not was not specified but they would greatly impact the outcome of the next war.

The moment the healer said it was twins Lucius cast and obliviate and to the world only Draco was born.

He claimed that Narcissa almost died during his birth and had therefore decided that it would be best for her to stay in France with the child. That would only work for a while, mostly because the Dark Lord was so immersed in the prophecy.

He could not trust anyone to not use his children, and despite the outward mask the world saw Lucius loved his wife immensely and his children meant the world to him. Family came first.

The Dark Lords fall afforded them more time with both children, but the years were tinged with fear and lived in secrecy. Draco and Lyra grew up with only each other for company , learning occlumency from an early age and learning the well rehearsed lies they would have to tell the world.

Lucius knew this would not last. He decided to bring in the only other person he trusted, making him swear an unbreakable vow. Severus Snape was the only other person on the planet who knew about the children.

It was after their third birthdays that he made the revelation and with it came one of Snape's own.

And so Lucius and Narcissa decided to help him spy for the order when the Dark Lord returned.

However Lucius asked that Severus not tell Dumbledore about the twins, only that they wanted out for Draco's sake and so everything went.

That's how he found himself reaching the decision to split up his children.

He found a married couple well off, the McLanes, that were unable to conceive. They had no family except each other and they kept to themselves. He modified their memories to believe they'd always had a daughter. They had Snape brew a potion to alter her DNA to change her hair color from the signature Malfoy blonde to black and make her eyes brown. That was how Lyra Cassiopeia Malfoy became Cassie McLane.

He should have really made sure they sent her off to another magical school, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, this way they could at least see her grow up in a fashion.

Draco and Lyra were split on their ninth birthdays, and she was left with the Mclanes, occluemency shields far stronger than he had dared hope and a no contact rule with any of them.

Draco unfortunately would not be able to live and act as freely as she would be able to.

Lucius had told them both the story that made this necessary, and while he taught them that in reality blood status did not matter, outwardly Draco must still project what was expected of their family.

Narcissa cried herself to sleep the first few months , and although she said she didn't blame me I could see in her eyes that despite our love she could never forgive me.

_**September 25th 1996 **_

I loved being in the library it was always so peaceful and I could just read or get my schoolwork done. It was the first month back at Hogwarts and already I felt like I needed to catch up on my sleep. This year the workload was no joke. You'd think the teachers would give us a break between the OWLs and the NEWTs. That's how I ended up falling asleep while trying to complete my charms essay for the day. When I woke up it was after curfew, I wrote the concluding paragraph to my paper and gathered up my things hastily. I made my way down the corridors as quietly as possible , praying to all deities that I wouldn't be caught by Filch.

I normally wasn't up this late studying on my own but my best friend Victoria was spending time with her boyfriend who knows where. As I neared the portrait entrance to the Gryffindor common room I slowed down thinking I was safe but Mrs. Norris appeared from around the corner and I knew Filch wasn't far behind. I took of running and was just about to make it when I crashed into someone. I fell to the floor and there next to me was none other than Harry Potter, half covered in what I could only assume was an invisibility cloak.

"Well well what do we have here, students out past curfew" Filch was looking down at us with a nasty smile on his face. Great, the beginning of my sixth year and already I would have detention. I turned to glare at Harry and he gave me an apologetic smile. He got up and offered his hand to help me up, I decided to accept.

"Thanks" I said quietly. He gave me a small smile.

"Now both of you follow me to Professor Mcgonagall's office".

We followed a couple of feet behind.

"Sorry about that" Harry whispered "You're Cassie, right?" .

"Yes, and you're obviously Harry" I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Who wouldn't know who he was. He blushed at bit, it seemed as if from discomfort about his fame. I'd noticed over the years that he was definitely not about the fame of it all one bit. Something Draco seemed to not entirely believe.

Just then we arrived at the door to Mcgonagall's office. Filch knocked and after a couple of minutes a sleepy looking Mcgonagall opened the door.

"What is it Argus?" she asked tiredly.

"Two of your students were out of bed after curfew, caught them trying to make their way back to the common room". I rolled my eyes at what Filch's tone was trying to imply.

"Potter" She said exasperated but unsurprised, I figured it was because she expected it of him.

"Mclane" She sounded a bit surprised at my being there but not for long before handing out a detention to be served the next day after dinner in the Transfiguration classroom and taking ten points from each of us. We were dismissed then.

Harry and I started making our way back. Just then I wondered what he was doing out so late under an invisibility cloak, but it really wasn't my business so I decided against asking.

"Sorry about that again, you probably would have made it into the common room if it wasn't for me". Harry said.

"Oh it's okay, it's just a detention". I shrugged it off, it sucked but it wasn't really a big deal.

He stopped outside of the portrait and turned to look at me, he smiled.

"Acromantula" The fat lady smiled and let us into the common room.

"Let's just not make this a habit please, I don't want a reputation for getting into trouble" I joked but Harry seemed to take it a little seriously and grimaced. "I was joking Potter" I clarified.

He gave me a small smile then.

"I'm still sorry, I'm just glad it was Mcgonagall we were taken to and not Snape, that would have most definitely ended in more than just one detention" he didn't make a move towards his staircase and neither did I.

"I would ask you what you were doing out and about but I doubt you would tell me. See you in detention tomorrow Potter" I started heading up the staircase.

"Cassie, wait" I turned around to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Just call me Harry"

"Okay, see you tomorrow Harry" I smiled and hurried up the rest of the staircase and into my dorm room. Victoria was still out and about by the look of her empty bed. I hope she didn't get caught. The other two girls in our dorm were sound asleep. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into my four poster drawing the curtains. Tonight had definitely ended on an unexpected note. When Draco heard about it he wouldn't be too thrilled.

A/N

This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. It is most definitely not canon compliant. If you do not like it please don't read it. Reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my original characters. Everything else belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 2. **

_**Getting Along**_

I woke from a dream that I couldn't remember in its entirety but there had been a lot of green at the end of it… beautiful perfect reflective pools of green. I slowly stretched and sat up pulling back the curtains on the four poster. Victoria was back in her bed and sound asleep so she must have definitely gotten in at some point in the early hours of the morning. I was tired from last night and I still had lessons to get through and detention with Harry after dinner. Too bad it wasn't Friday. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. Victoria walked into the bathroom as I was brushing my teeth.

"Morning Cassie" She gave me a big smile, so I assumed she had a good time last night with Michael.

"Morning Vic, how was last night ?" She smiled and looked away her face reddening.

I laughed and finished brushing my teeth stepping back into the dorm room and getting changed for the day.

" See you in Potions class later!" I yelled in the general direction of the bathroom door as I stepped out and headed down to the common room. It was busy with people gathering their things from the night before or doing some last minute work. I had all my things with me so I proceeded to make my way to the great hall for some breakfast.

Upon entering the first thing I noticed was Draco alone at the Slytherin table, not unusual since it was early, for him at least. He acknowledge me with his eyes and then looked down at his food. I sighed. If only we could talk openly, but I stopped that train of thought. I was Cassie Mclane, Gryffindor half blood and that's just how things had to be. In my distraction I failed to notice that I passed my usual spot and I was about to double back.

"Morning Cassie" It was Harry sitting with Hermione.

"Hey Harry, Hermione" I greeted. Hermione and I weren't friends and she wasn't in my dorm but I liked her.

"Sit with me?" he patted the empty spot next to him.

"umm , sure".

I went about my regular morning routine serving myself some breakfast. We ate in relative silence with some small talk.

"So I heard Harry landed you in detention" Hermione looked at me from Harry's other side apologetically.

"Yeah well that will teach me to fall asleep in the library doing last minute work" She smile knowingly at me, not that she'd ever leave work last minute but she was certainly no stranger to falling asleep in the library.

"I really am sorry about that Cassie" Harry turned to look at me and I gave him a smile.

"It really is fine, I wonder what she'll have us do? " I was about to say that it was probably just going to be cleaning the muggle way when we were interrupted by Ginny Weasly.

"Morning Harry, mind scooting over Cassie?" She gave me a condescending look that Harry didn't miss. I was annoyed, not so much that she wanted to sit next to him but at her superior attitude.

"Sure Ginny" I said, it wasn't worth it to do otherwise. She smile at me as I slid a space down and proceed to take my now empty spot and gave her back to me to talk to Harry. He didn't say much to her as we all ate out breakfast. Hermione was soon joined by Ron and I finished my breakfast leaving the table to head to Potions. The door was for once already open so I entered the classroom.

Despite the fact that Snape was unfair to all other houses that were not his own, I loved potions. It helped that he had been brought in on the secret so he wasn't on harsh as me as the other Gryffindors since he knew who my real parents were. He was my godfather after all.

"Professor Snape" I said upon entering the classroom. He gave me a curt not but I didn't miss the warmth in his eyes.

I went to sit in my usual spot.

"A bit early for you to be here don't you think Ms. Mclane".

"Just got done early with breakfast professor " I replied.

I sat in silence as more students started filing in. Victoria slid into her seat next to me.

"I might be late again tonight, just so you don't wonder where I am" She blushed and looked directly ahead. I laughed.

"Like I don't know what you'll be doing. I have detention after dinner, I fell asleep in the library and got caught by FIlch on the way back to the tower" She looked at me then.

"This is why you should just avoid the library" Victoria didn't set foot in there unless she absolutely needed to.

The lesson began . Today was a bit of a review day and we were doing a more complex version of a blood replenishing potion.

I was almost done when I someone staring at me from across the classroom. It was Draco, he was in this class but to keep up appearances I avoided acknowledging him at all costs during lessons or in general.

He looked stressed lately but just now his mask dropped for a second and I saw fear in his eyes. I gave him a questioning look and he shook his head ever so slightly. I sighed in exasperation and looked away.

"Everything okay Cass?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah just don't want to do detention tonight " I quickly lied.

Despite being unable to talk over the years we kept tabs on each other and I had seen him grow up. It majorly sucked not being able to talk to one another, I saw the strain keeping up the facade put on him but no one else did. We never acknowledged each other publicly but we had developed our own code to communicate if we were okay or not without ever having to talk. He'd taken to insulting me to communicate he missed me and we had perfected the act, although he only ever did it if the opportunity arose to not attract attention.

The rest of the lesson dragged on and I noticed that Draco was left on his own, so I took my time gathering up my things and told Victoria I would see her in transfiguration later.

It was just Draco and I and Professor Snape suddenly walked out closing the door behind him.

I sat there in silence until Draco cast a privacy spell.

"Draco what's going on?" I immediately asked.

"Lyra, I was branded over the summer" He grimaced, always one to get right to the point my brother.

"What?!" I was livid. How could father and mother allow this.

"Draco what the fuck!"

He tried talking but I cut him off

"You were supposed to avoid this! Mother and father allowed this?! I just can't believe that -" Draco silenced me with his wand after that. I glared at him.

"Sorry Lyra but otherwise I would never get a word in. I chose to do this, I'm doing this for us, and for our family and frankly for everyone else too. I know I was spoiled and a bit selfish before but I wanted to do this to help bring the bastard down. Mother and father were not happy but He was expecting it and there wouldn't have been much to do then. I have to play my part for all of our sakes" He lifted the spell then. I started crying.

"Goddamnit Draco! Why did you have to go and get all noble on us now!" I smack his arm and the embraced him.

"I know but did you really want a selfish spoiled brother for the rest of your life?" he laughed.

"Why are you telling me this now though? I thought we weren't supposed to have this kind of contact at school?" I pulled away and looked at him suspiciously.

"I can't tell you everything but it's imperative that I do something to maintain my cover and to help the order with father. I just, well I don't know what will happen Lyra and I wanted to be able to talk to you in case that it does and to make sure that when the time comes you do what I ask of you no questions asked"

"Consider it done but if we're breaking the so called rules and you won't tell me much more, I want more time with my brother" I smiled then, I wasn't going to let this go but I would for now.

"Sounds like a plan".

"Also just so you know I have to serve a detention tonight … with Harry Potter"

A/N

Once again this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. It is most definitely not canon compliant. If you do not like it please don't read it. Reviews are welcome.

Also this is another chapter to set the scene a bit more, the next one or two might be as well.

Updates might be a bit slow as I just moved and I'm starting a new job and school soon

Until next chapter ! Enjoy.

I have updated these first two chapters , upon reading them again I was unhappy with the way I wrote them. I apologize for the wait but life has been crazy , hopefully I can do more regular updated from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. What did you say?

"You what?" Draco looked at me incredulously.

"Oh relax, I" fell asleep in the library. Wrong place wrong time and all that" I tried brushing it off.

"Besides it's not like you actually hate him that's just all for show"

He gave me a glare.

"He's still not my favorite person, he's a magnet for trouble so I would rather you stay away from him" I had to give my brother that one.

"So I assume we won't be talking publicly? "I asked.

"No, but here" Draco pulled out a small black journal.

"I got these in Knockturn Alley before the start of term, just in case. Whatever we write can be seen by the other person and only we can open and read them" He grins.

"That's genius Draco" I smile

"Small thing though, you have to cut your palm and press it to the inner cover, then we switch and do the same to the back so that it's keyed to us" He pulled out a small dagger and cut his palm.

"Umm, Draco …"

"It's okay Lyra, here" He passed the dagger to me and I cut my palm wincing as I dragged it across my palm.

"Here" I said passing it back to him before pressing my palm to the inner front cover.

I handed over the journal and did the same to his.

"That it?" He grimaced a bit at the question.

"There is one more part, it might hurt a little , here put it next to mine and point your wand at your own. On the count of three say _connexus" _I nodded.

"One, two, three … _connexus" _As soon as we both said it I felt my palm burning.

"Fuck, Draco" I smacked his arm.

"Sorry, but it's done" I looked up at him and smiled.

"I've missed you" I pulled him in for a hug, he stiffened at first but then relaxed into it.

"I'm not used to this anymore, I've missed you too" He pulls back, his eyes suspiciously glistening.

"We better get going Lyra, I stayed behind under the pretense of a special death eater assignment that I would ask Professor Snape about" He said it so casually.

"I hate that you're doing this" I sighed.

"Go, I actually should talk to him anyway" He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Be careful Draco..." I gather my things and leave.

I tried not to cry as I made my way to charms. I almost made it but had to duck behind tapestry.

This wasn't supposed to happen, Draco was supposed to be safe, safer than this at least. It was hard not to resent her parents, being apart from them had been quite the adjustment . The McLanes were nice people but she missed her brother and parents. It was starting to feel like that had all been for nothing , maybe this was inevitable . One thing was certain, I would always resent them for all of it . I took a couple of deep breaths and dried my tears on my sleeve before rushing out to make my way to charms.

I immediately crashed into someone.

"Sorry" I said looking up. It was Potter again, I laughed.

"We have to stop making a habit out of this Potter" He laughed too.

"And you have to stop calling me Potter, running me over twice warrants that you talk to me on a first name basis"

"Well at least this time we didn't end up on the floor, come on we'll be late for charms" I said and started walking.

I walked into class without looking back and slid into my seat next to Victoria.

"What took you ?" she asked.

"Bathroom" I lied easily "It's that time again"

She rolled her eyes but smiled. Just then professor Flitwick began his lecture. I diligently took notes , but didn't really absorb much.

If Draco was openly, at least as openly as he could, communicating with me it could only mean one thing. Whatever he was doing was worth risking everything, which meant things were coming to a close in a sense and he was prepared to die for whatever it was he was doing. It terrified me.

"Cassie" I turned to Victoria.

"Yeah?"

"Lecture is over" I looked around, sure enough everyone was packing up.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah just spacing out I guess" I brushed off her concern and rolled up my parchment putting my things away "Typical me"

She chuckled and a feeling of dread settled over me, things were going to change and not for the best.

A/N

This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. It is most definitely not canon compliant. If you do not like it please don't read it. Reviews are welcome.

I've felt pretty uninspired since being stuck inside with the current situation. I hope everyone is staying safe. I hope to update again in the next couple of days.


End file.
